plein d'amour
by myday6
Summary: Park Jaehyung, seorang murid tahun ke-5 dari Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts yang selalu menyesali kehidupannya di dunia sihir, tiba-tiba bertemu dengan murid berparas manis dari asrama Nona Rowena. Yang lebih tidak terduga lagi, si manis itu kenalan teman sahabatnya! Maukah kalian menyimak kisah konyol pemuda jangkung ini? Day6 Fanfiction / Hogwarts!AU Top!Jae / Bot!Sungjin
1. Trailer

**plein d'amour** by _myday6_

_Romance, Humor, Fantasy, Action | __Hogwarts!AU, Typo, OOC, DLDR_

**Disclaimer : **Day6 milik JYP Ent. dan Harry Potter milik J.K. Rowling. Semua cast disini milik Yang Maha Kuasa, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan sedikit pun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

.

.

.

"Hyung, aku bersumpah setelah ini aku akan memantraimu agar kau diam dan tidak berisik seperti Moaning Myrtle**[1]**!"

Murid bernama '**Park Jaehyung**' itu mendengus kesal, ia berhenti mengoceh dengan tidak rela dan mendelik pada murid lain yang tampaknya kekurangan kalsium itu. "Kau tidak punya kaca di rumahmu ya, **Kim Wonpil**? Seluruh penjuru Hogwarts pun tahu kalau kau itu lebih berisik dariku!"

"Maaf, tapi aku kali ini setuju dengan Wonpil. Demi Dementor**[2]** yang sedang berdandan, kau berisik sekali!" Murid lain yang bermata menyerupai rubah itu turut meramaikan suasana, sembari ia mendengus kesal. "Hyung, aku jadi salah mendeskripsikan tumbuhan Mandrake**[3]** tahu!"

"Bukankah kau selalu salah mendeskripsikan tumbuhan itu, **Kang Younghyun**?!" Jae merebut perkamen yang ada di hadapan Younghyun sembari menatap tajam teman se-asramanya itu. "Lihat bagaimana kau mendeskripsikannya! Demi Merlin, Younghyun! Tumbuhan Mandrake tidak meraung-raung seperti orang gila yang kesurupan, tumbuhan itu bahkan hanya berteriak!"

"Tetap saja, menurutku seperti itu."

"Terserah kau saja, brengsek." Jae mengumpat sembari memutar bola matanya jengah, ia kini bertopang dagu. "_As always, _tidak ada yang menarik bahkan di tahun ke-5 aku bersekolah di Hogwarts." Ia mendengus kesal, tidak ada gadis-gadis bertubuh gitar spanyol, tidak ada yang secantik _Princess _Belle. Oh ayolah, ia juga ingin cuci mata!

"Kuadukan **Junho** sunbae baru tahu rasa." Younghyun mendengus sembari menyebut-nyebut nama senior-nya yang mungkin sedang tidur pulas ditemani kucing-kucing kesayangannya, Jae menoyor kepala Younghyun pelan.

"Jangan, nanti kepalaku dipukul memakai tongkat seperti kepalanya **Hyunjin**. Kalau aku masuk UKS, bagaimana ? Memangnya kau tidak akan rindu pada temanmu yang tampan ini?"

"Aku malah berharap agar Junho sunbae memukuli kepalamu hingga kau mendekam berbulan-bulan di UKS, aku akan berlutut dan menyembah Junho sunbae kalau itu benar-benar terjadi." Wonpil berujar kejam sembari membereskan barang-barang bawaannya, bersiap-siap untuk kembali ke asrama-nya.

"Dasar kejam!"

"Terima kasih, anak tolol." sarkas Wonpil, lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua di ruang rekreasi. Jae dan Younghyun berpandangan sejenak, lalu menghembuskan napas pelan. "Astaga, kuharap anak kekurangan kalsium itu cepat-cepat di Avada Kedavra**[4]**."

"Tidak tidak tidak, itu ide yang sangat buruk! Kalau kita tinggal berdua, bisa-bisa aku dikira _gay_ denganmu!" Younghyun menatap horror pada Jae, sedangkan yang ditatap juga bergidik ngeri. "Demi kucing-kucing Junho sunbae yang menggemaskan beserta pemiliknya yang menggemaskan pula, aku lebih baik jadi _single_ seumur hidup dibanding dikira _gay_ denganmu!"

"Siapa juga yang mau dikira _gay_—tunggu sebentar. Kau menyukai Junho sunbae?!"

"Tidak! Aku hanya berkata yang sejujurnya! Lagipula, Junho sunbae memang menggemaskan kok!" Jae menjawab, mencoba melindungi diri dari ribuan tuduhan yang akan dilontarkan oleh Younghyun. "Tapi tetap saja, Junho sunbae kan kekasih **Chansung** sunbae! Kau tidak tahu ya, Chansung sunbae kalau marah itu menyeramkan!"

"Astaga, kalian berisik sekali.." Sosok yang digosipkan datang, dengan piyama kebesaran di tubuhnya. "Ini sudah malam, kenapa kalian tidak tidur? Cepat tidur, besok kalian akan terlambat masuk kelas." Junho dengan tampang setengah mengantuknya menyuruh mereka tidur, membuat Jae dan Younghyun memekik tertahan dalam hati.

'_Chansung sunbae, maafkan hoobaenim-mu yang kurang ajar dan tidak tahu diri ini. Tapi sungguh, kekasihmu menggemaskan.' _batin Jae dengan kurang ajarnya, ia tersenyum seperti orang bodoh ketika melihat Junho yang sudah hampir ingin tumbang ke lantai.

"I-iya sunbae, maaf kalau kami mengganggu kenyamanan anda. Selamat malam, Junho sunbae." Jae dan Younghyun membungkuk sedemikian rupa, lalu bergegas masuk ke kamar mereka untuk menghindari amukan Junho.

"Eung, selamat malam juga."

Ah, malam yang 'tenang' di asrama **Gryffindor**.

Ah iya, aku lupa kalau kalian belum berkenalan dengan murid-murid 'ajaib' dari Hogwarts, yang saking ajaibnya bahkan punya rak khusus di ruang kerja Mr. Filch. Perkenalkan mereka bertiga, Three Musketeers dari Hogwarts yang beranggotakan; **Park Jaehyung**, **Kang Younghyun**, dan **Kim Wonpil** dari asrama berbeda.

**Park Jaehyung**, atau biasa dipanggil Jae. Tertua, tetapi umurnya tidak mencerminkan sifatnya. Lahir di Buenos Aires, Argentina. Murid yang tidak kapok menerima detensi dari Professor Snape meskipun sang Professor sendiri sudah ingin memasukkannya ke dalam kuali berisi campuran-campuran ramuan kematian. Jae sempat bingung ketika _sorting hat_ menempatkannya pada asrama Gryffindor, bahkan sang _sorting hat_ sendiri bingung.

**Kang Younghyun**, biasanya dipanggil Brian, tetapi ia memilih dipanggil Younghyun ataupun Young K. Tertua kedua, masih waras sedikit. Lahir di Korea, tinggal di Canada dan kembali lagi ke Korea. Jujur saja, Younghyun pernah ditempeleng oleh Junho karena matanya asik melihati sekumpulan gadis-gadis seksi di koridor. Murid yang hampir dijadikan makan siang Buckbeak oleh Hagrid, karena tingkah tengilnya itu. Masuk Gryffindor karena sikapnya yang terlalu pemberani.

**Kim Wonpil**, terakhir ada Wonpil. Lahir di Korea, tidak pindah-pindah seperti kedua orang diatas. Anak Hufflepuff yang senyumnya secerah mentari, tetapi kejam hanya pada Jae dan Younghyun. Dia tidak terlalu nakal sebenarnya, tetapi karena pengaruh dua temannya itu ia jadi terseret arus. Professor McGonagall sendiri bingung kenapa Wonpil bisa berteman dengan dua orang yang tingkahnya terlewat gila itu.

Ah, ada juga **Lee Junho**. Senior kesayangan anak-anak Gryffindor, entah karena tampangnya yang menggemaskan atau sikapnya yang terkadang lembut. Aslinya sih galak, tetapi luluh kalau berhadapan dengan kekasih tiangnya atau dengan anak-anak yang taat peraturan. Pernah dibuat naik pitam oleh anak tahun pertama yang bernama **Hwang Hyunjin** sampai-sampai kepala Hyunjin dipukuli memakai tongkat, untungnya anak itu hanya mendekam di UKS selama 1 bulan.

**Hwang Chansung**, kekasih Junho yang tinggi badannya menyerupai tiang. Pernah meneror Jae selama seminggu karena Jae saat itu tidak tahu kalau Junho adalah kekasih Chansung, dan dengan seenak jidatnya anak itu bilang 'Junho sunbae cantik, bagaimana ya kalau jadi pacarku?' Anak Hufflepuff yang tidak sabaran, tetapi baik hati.

Terakhir, ada **Hwang Hyunjin**. Hobi membuat orang lain darah tinggi, tapi tidak kapok juga sehabis dipukuli oleh Junho. Alay, dimana-mana _selfie_ sampai orang lain yang melihatnya ingin menendangnya keluar dari Hogwarts saat itu juga. Murid Gryffindor pertama yang sukses membuat Junho menangis saat mengetahui dirinya masuk Gryffindor dan membuat senior kesayangan anak-anak itu mengajukan diri untuk pindah ke asrama Hufflepuff.

Ini adalah kisah Jae menemukan seorang murid berparas manis dari asrama Nona Rowena, yang bahkan Jae tidak tahu kalau murid itu adalah kenalan temannya Younghyun. Bagaimana? Tertarik untuk menyimak kisah konyol si mata empat bertemu dengan pujaan hati?

**TBC**

**-; Moaning Myrtle : **Hantu yang mendiami toilet anak perempuan di lantai dua Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts, dan kerap tersedu-sedan, merengek, meratap, dan mengeluh.

**-; Dementor : **Makhluk yang digambarkan setinggi manusia dewasa, tanpa mata, bertampang mengerikan. berkerudung, dan yang terlihat hanya tangannya yang hijau. Penjaga penjara Azkaban.

**-; Mandrake : **Tumbuhan yang berbentuk seperti manusia dan dapat menangis serta menjerit jika dicabut dari tanah hingga membunuh manusia.

**-; Avada Kedavra : **Termasuk kategori Kutukan Tak Termaafkan, mampu membunuh seseorang atau suatu makhluk dengan cepat tanpa meninggalkan jejak pada korban.


	2. Chapter 1

"Kenapa ruang rekreasi ramai? Si bodoh Hwang itu membuat masalah lagi dengan Junho sunbae?" bisik Jae pada Younghyun sembari memakai jubahnya, yang ditanya menggeleng tidak tahu. "Entahlah, mungkin Hyunjin memang bosan hidup? Padahal sudah mendekam di UKS selama 1 bulan, tapi masih mencari masalah juga."

"Ah, Jae hyung! **Woojin**_ told me that we should go to Transfiguration class together! [__**Woojin**__ memberitahuku kalau kita harus ke kelas transfigurasi bersama-sama!]_" Adik tingkat Jae yang bernama **Christopher Bang** itu berbicara dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu, Jae mengangguk pelan mendengar perkataan Chan. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian, Jae merasa ada yang janggal dari perkataan Chan.

"_Wait, _Chris?_ Since when you and _Woojin_.. [Sebentar, Chris? Sejak kapan kau dan Woojin..]_" Sebelum pertanyaan Jae selesai, wajah Chan sudah memerah pekat layaknya kepiting rebus. "_N-no, _hyung. _I-I think you misunderstood about my relationship with _Woojin_. [T-tidak, hyung. A-aku pikir kau salah paham tentang hubunganku dengan Woojin.]_"

"Ah, _congrats. [Selamat.]_"

"Hyung!" Chan memekik malu, sedangkan Jae sudah hampir tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Astaga, maaf maaf. Habisnya kau lucu sekali kalau sedang malu, aku jadi ingin mencubit pipi _chubby_-mu." Younghyun melirik malas Jae yang sedang mencubiti pipi Chan, sontak saja ia menendang tulang kering pemuda yang lebih tua.

"KANG YOUNGHYUN BRENGS—KUKUTUK KAU JADI BOGGART**[1]**!"

.

.

**plein d'amour **by _myday6_

_Romance, Humor, Fantasy, Action __Hogwarts!AU, Typo, OOC, DLDR_

**Disclaimer : **Day6 milik JYP Ent. dan Harry Potter milik J.K. Rowling. Semua cast disini milik Yang Maha Kuasa, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan sedikit pun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

.

.

Jae merengut kesal, ia berkali-kali mendelik tajam kearah pemuda bermata rubah di sampingnya. Younghyun sendiri tidak peduli, ia sibuk memperhatikan jalan menuju kelas Ramuan.

"Hyung, _seriously?_ Bukankah kau pernah mengalami yang lebih buruk, huh? Aku hanya menendang tulang keringmu, tidak sampai mematahkannya meskipun sebenarnya aku ingin."

"Sudah kuduga, kau memang brengsek." Jae mendengus, ia menatap miris pada kakinya yang ditendang Younghyun. "Ahh, aku berharap punya kekasih yang akan menenangkan dan mengobatiku. Kalau bisa, ia mungkin akan memarahimu kalau kau macam-macam."

"_Shut the fuck up_, berkhayal saja terus sampai kau jadi perjaka lapuk. Memang muka ayam seperti itu laku?" Saat sudah sampai di depan pintu kelas Ramuan, Jae jadi memikirkan perkataan Younghyun barusan.

Bagaimana kalau seandainya ia benar-benar tidak mendapat pasangan hidup? Bagaimana kalau ia ternyata ditakdirkan untuk menjadi _single_ sampai menghembuskan napas terakhirnya nanti? Bagaimana kalau ternyata pasangan hidupnya berada di sekitarnya, tetapi ia belum menyadari dan pernah berbuat jahat kepadanya?!

"Jae hyung? Apa yang kau pikirkan? Cepat masuk ke kelas! Professor Snape sudah di ujung koridor!" teriak Younghyun samar-samar, Jae tersentak dari lamunannya dan segera duduk di sebelah sahabatnya.

"Bodoh! Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan, hyung? Untung saja Professor tidak melihatmu!" Wonpil yang berada tepat di samping Younghyun juga mengomel, Jae terkekeh sembari menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja melamun." Younghyun mendengus dan memutar bola matanya malas ketika mendengar jawaban Jae, ia menginjak kaki Jae sampai sang empu-nya kaki nyaris menjerit layaknya orang kesurupan.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja menginjak kakimu."

"Brengsek kau, Brian."

"Terima kasih kembali, Jae Park." Jae mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memukul kepala Younghyun, tiba-tiba mereka bertiga dikejutkan dengan kedatangan dua sosok murid yang sepertinya dari asrama yang berbeda. Yang satu berwajah polos seperti bayi, yang satu lagi manis.

"Ehmm, maaf sunbaenim. Pelajaran sebentar lagi akan dimulai, t-tolong jangan berisik." Yang berwajah polos memberi tahu, sampai-sampai telinganya berwarna merah pekat. Jae tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tetapi sepertinya anak itu malu.

"Ah, maafkan kami.." Jae tersenyum kikuk, kedua orang itu mengangguk dan ingin pergi ke tempat duduknya lagi. Tetapi suatu pikiran muncul di kepala Jae, pikiran untuk menambah teman.

"T-tunggu sebentar!" Jae setengah berteriak, sampai beberapa murid lain memandangnya bingung dan heran. "M-maaf aku berteriak pada kalian, tapi maukah kalian bergabung dengan kami?" tanya Jae, agak cemas kalau misal ditolak.

Dua-duanya saling berpandangan satu sama lain, lalu mengangguk dan kembali menatap kearah Jae dan teman-temannya. "Tentu, sepertinya **Dowoon** juga tidak akan keberatan untuk bergabung." celoteh yang manis, yang polos sendiri mencebikkan bibir.

"Eyy, hyung? Bukankah kau yang lebih sering menyendiri dibandingkan aku?" Dowoon mencibir, mengundang pukulan pelan dari yang lebih tua. "Berisik, Yoon. Ah perkenalkan, aku **Sungjin** dan di sebelahku ini Dowoon. Dia dari Hufflepuff, dan—"

_Percayalah, Jae tidak pernah se-terkejut ini ketika mendengar perkataan Sungjin selanjutnya._

"Aku dari Ravenclaw!"

Mulut Jae menganga lebar, Brian terbelalak, dan Wonpil hampir menjatuhkan pena bulu yang sedang digenggamnya. Sedangkan dua orang di depan mereka hanya tersenyum kecil, agak maklum dengan sikap mereka.

Demi kumis Merlin yang sedang dikepang Dementor, Jae mana tahu kalau anak Ravenclaw ada yang semanis ini? Rasanya ingin Jae persunting saat itu juga.

"Ehmm, kalian tidak apa-apa?"

Lupakan, Jae tidak apa-apa, tapi hatinya yang entah kenapa. Rasanya seperti ribuan kupu-kupu ada di dalam perutnya, aneh tapi menyenangkan. Hal ini baru terjadi ketika dia bertemu Sungjin, semuanya terasa aneh.

'_Apa dia _mate -_ku?' _batin Jae, ia melamun lagi seperti orang tolol. Younghyun mendesah lelah, ia capek menyadarkan Jae kalau tidak digaji. Lebih baik pemuda berkacamata itu terkena detensi tapi tidak menggajinya.

"Sungjin-ssi, Dowoon-ssi, maafkan Jae hyung ya? Dia memang terkadang seperti orang tolol." Sungjin tertawa kecil, ia menggeleng pelan. "Tidak apa-apa kok, wajar saja Jae-ssi kebingungan. Orang-orang pun terkejut ketika mendengar aku dari Ravenclaw, mereka pikir aku dari Gryffindor."

Mulai detik ini, Jae bertekad menjadikan pemuda itu menjadi pasangan hidupnya.

Perkenalkan, dua anak Busan yang hampir seperti adik-kakak, **Park Sungjin **dari Ravenclaw, dan **Yoon Dowoon** dari Hufflepuff. Juga adik tingkat Jae, **Christopher Bang** dan **Kim Woojin** dari Gryffindor.

**Park Sungjin**, atau biasa dipanggil Sungjin. Lahir di Busan, sudah dekat dengan Dowoon sejak kecil karena bermain di taman yang sama. Pandai menyanyi, tampan dan manis. Matanya berbinar seperti ada bintang di dalamnya, kalau kata Jae. Masih menjadi misteri mengapa _sorting hat_ menempatkannya di Ravenclaw, padahal kata orang-orang, ia lebih cocok di Gryffindor.

**Yoon Dowoon,** terkadang dipanggil bayi karena wajah polosnya. Dekat dengan Sungjin sedari kecil, menganggap pemuda itu sebagai kakaknya sendiri. Suaranya _deep_, berbanding dengan wajahnya yang polos. Unik, mendekati bodoh. Tampan, mempunyai banyak _fans_. Masuk Hufflepuff karena ia adalah satu dari sekian banyaknya murid yang bersikap dan juga bertampang _fluffy_.

**Christopher Bang,** atau biasanya dipanggil Chan. Lahir di Australia, lalu merantau ke Korea. Pernah dikira _vampire_ karena kulitnya yang terlalu putih, untungnya gosip itu mereda dengan cepat saat murid-murid lain melihatnya panas-panasan. Tampan, senyumnya sangat cantik dan apik. Kekasih Woojin, anak Gryffindor yang mirip beruang itu.

**Kim Woojin,** sering dipanggil beruang oleh Chan. Lahir di Korea, asli. Dikira galak karena wajahnya yang dingin, tetapi anggapan semua orang berubah ketika melihat interaksi Woojin dengan Chan. Pemuda dari Australia itu dengan cepat dapat meluluhkan hati Woojin yang sedingin es, dengan mudah membuat pemuda itu tersenyum. Tampan, nyanyiannya sangat merdu.

Ah, masih banyak _cast_ lain, bukan?

**TBC**

**-; Boggart : **Makhluk pergeseran bentuk yang mengambil wujud apa yang menjadi ketakutan terbesar orang yang melihatnya.


End file.
